Apology
by Snowykittens2
Summary: After Candace gets "busted," Phineas starts to feel bad for his sister, so he wants to help her, even if she is partly mad at him. What will he do to make his older sister feel better? EDITED-8/8/11


**EDIT/UPDATED- 8/8/11: Fixed some apparently MAJOR spelling and grammar issues, edited a few things, changed MINOR things.**

**A/N **

**I was getting bored with my stories so I decided to do a one-shot. Post a story on fanfiction that wouldn't force me to write more then a chapter so yeah. I wrote a one-shot that came to me after a watching "Candace gets busted"**

**This was written pretty quickly so sorry if it is suckish.**

**Summary: After Candace gets "busted," Phineas starts to feel bad for his sister, so he wants to help her, even if she is partly mad at him. What will he do to make his older sister feel better?**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairings: Not any highlighted, but since Candace and Jeremy are now together and there is mention of it so . . . Candace X Jeremy**

**Main Characters: Candace and Phineas (This is supposed to be a sibling fluff fanfic between Candace and Phineas. Duh.)**

**Side important characters: Ferb**

**Other characters involved: Lawrence, Linda,**

**Yep, that's all I got. Hope you enjoy.**

"I told you not to throw a wild party! And what do you do? You throw a wild party!" A woman yells angrily at another figure in the room.

The other figure, younger then the one yelling, flinched slightly and lowered her gaze to the floor. "I know, but it wasn't a party . . . It was intimate get together!"

"Then why was everyone yelling 'Candace party!' Last time I checked, your name is Candace!" The older figure growled.

"Mom! I swear I had no plans to throw a party, things just got out of hand!" Candace stated.

"I wouldn't believe you even if I thought you were trustworthy at the moment!" The mother replied harshly, which causes Candace to flinch again.

"Bu Bu But-"

"I don't want to hear it. You're grounded!" She snapped at her daughter.

"You already said that." Candace sighs.

"Don't get smart with me." The mom snarls. "I don't care what I said earlier. You are now officially grounded. For two weeks you're not allowed to leave this house at all. And I want you in this room unless you _have_ to come out."

Candace looked up at her mom for a second before nodding and staring back at the ground.

After a few seconds of silence, the mom got up from her place on the bed and walked over to a nearby desk.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Candace asked, looking up.

"Being grounded means no contact with friends what so ever." The mom growls, unplugging a bunch of things from the wall. "I don't want you on this computer at all, understand?"

"Yes mom" Candace replied, silently thanking the fact that her phone hadn't been mentioned at all yet.

"And your phone, give it." The mom added holding out her hand.

The teenager unhappily gave up her pink flip phone. _Way to jinx it… _Candace thought, giving her self a kick in the back mentally.

"Good." The mom sighed, turning to the door to leave.

Candace had gone completely silent now, keeping her eyes off of her mom.

The time it took for the mom to cross the room and get to the door leading out of her daughter's room was spent in complete and total silence. Once at the door, the mom sighed and looked back at her daughter, frowning a little.

"Candace, I know you think I'm just really angry at you for no reason, or at least I would guess you would, but you have to understand that I'm doing this for your own good. I want you to grow up to a responsible mature woman and throwing parties without permission doesn't demonstrate that." She explained. "To be successful, you have to have responsibility and maturity, and wild parties aren't the way to show that. Do you understand?"

_The old "I'm doing this for your own good" speech._ She thought, a little annoyed. But she nodded, not wanting to risk her mom's anger any further.

The mom smiled a little. "I love you dear." She told her.

"Yeah mom. You too." Candace sighed, laying down on her bed and turning away.

The quiet shutting of the door was enough of a signal for Candace to finally flop belly first onto her bed with a sad, depressed sigh. The teen was half tempted just to lie there for the next two weeks of being grounded. It was sure be easier then her other options!

But the idea of lying in the same outfit and being depressed for 2 weeks straight didn't seem all that amazing.

So, with a small groan, Candace threw her legs over the side of the bed and grudgingly got up, heading over to her closest to slip into pajamas for the night. But, as the redhead grasped the handles of the sliding door leading to her clothes, the mummers of her parents froze her in her tracks.

"I just can't believe it Lawrence." Candace just make out the voice of her mom. "I trusted Candace to be responsible and look what happened."

Candace frowned deeply at the sad disappointment in her mom's voice.

But before anything else happened, the voice of her step father meets her ears. "Linda, darling, I know this is hard for you. But I think Candace got the message, I don't think she'll do it again."

"I don't know Lawrence. Maybe. But…" Linda's voice trailed off.

"What is it darling?" Lawrence asked, urging her to say what was on her mind.

"This party really made me think critically about something." Linda murmured.

"What is it?"

"Well, think about it." Linda murmured. "Candace tries to bust her brothers every day . . . But I never knew why. I mean, you'd think after all of the failed attempts she just let it happen, if anything was happening, then let me see the so called "spaceships" and "roller coasters" on my own. But she keeps trying, everyday. Everyday..." Linda hesitated. "It makes me think she's hiding something, like she's just trying to distract me with Phineas and Ferb and hiding anything else irresponsible she may be doing each day."

Candace swayed on her feet and nearly collapsed in shock. _Mom thinks... that just because of this party... That I'm lying about my brothers? And worse yet, it's a cover up?_ Candace could hardly believe how much this whole mess has hurt her mother's trust in her.

"Linda, I know Candace, and I doubt she's trying to get Phineas and Ferb in trouble for no reason." Candace heard Lawrence, his voice soothing.

Candace couldn't remember a time she was happier to hear the accent of her father.

There was no response for what seemed like weeks. But soon enough, Candace heard her mom sigh.

"Let's just go to bed."

Hearing the conversation of her parents end, the teen silently slipped into pajamas. Not wanting to leave her room to go brush her teeth or anything, Candace quickly went to her bed. She slowly crawled under the covers, and closed her eyes. She didn't really care what time it was. She had nothing else better to do now, and coupled with the fact she already mentally exhausted, and now even a bit depressed, the oldest child of the house quickly feel asleep.

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

Just down the hall from the main event in the house, two brothers, Phineas and Ferb, sat upright in their separate beds. The green haired one, Ferb, was sitting silently while reading a book. While the red-head, Phineas, focused looking over a blueprint.

However, both boys, or at the very least Phineas, weren't paying too much attention to what they were supposedly doing.

"Mom sounded furious." Phineas commented to the other boy just across the room.

Ferb nodded his agreement to the statement.

"I don't really get it though, I mean, Candace had an awesome party, and she was just having an awesome summer day. What's so wrong about that?" Phineas naively asked as he began to roll up the blueprint he currently had out.

"Teen's version of 'best day' and 'fun' is much different then our definition." Ferb replied, turning the page in his book but not looking up. "Teenagers 'fun' has been labeled as 'destructive' and 'harmful' when technically out of control."

"I guess, but Candace was trying to stop the party from destroying the house… And the party itself was by accident." Phineas pointed out.

Ferb shrugged.

Phineas sighed a bit. He then focused on rolling back up the blueprint he had in hand and sticking it under his bed. Then, the red-head pulled the covers over himself, yawning as he stayed facing his brothers.

"Maybe we'll talk to her about it tomorrow." Phineas murmured, closing his eyes as Ferb quickly book marked the page he was on and put his book away under his own bed.

Of course, being the one to be under the covers last meant that he had to turn off the lights. So, swinging his leg over the edge, the green-haired child slowly walked over and turned off the light source in the room. After that task was done, Ferb quickly followed his step brother's lead and got into his own bed.

"Night Ferb." Phineas muttered before letting the black wave of sleep overtake him.

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

Candace yawned and blinked her eyes open, surprised to see the sun shining so brightly on her. She groaned a little before sitting up, surprised at how rested she felt. Wondering the time, she glanced over at her clock, shocked to see what time it really was.

_7:00A.M.? Really? My gosh, I'm turning into Phineas. _Candace thought, a little annoyed at the thought as she swung her legs over the bed and stretched. In the back of her mind, she wondering what she would do today since she was grounded.

_I know, I'll call up Stacy and… Oh wait, no phone. Oh I know, I'll get on the computer and… no computer… Oh I can go to ma… no mall… Wait… _Candace suddenly felt her heart skip a beat. _No phone, computer, or mall means… no Jeremy…! I can't be without him for a week! Especially 2! _Candace thought, hyperventilating out loud a little_. No. No. No. No. No. No. No!_

The girl couldn't even call to rant to someone about this because she had no phone. Candace quickly found herself freaking out and crying out like she would to Stacy when distressed.

But the distressed sounds coming from Candace didn't last long. Soon enough there was a knock on the door.

"Candace?"

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

The two step brothers, for once, weren't awaken on there own accord. Phineas blinked his eyes open in confusion as he heard the distressed "crying" coming from inside the house.

"What was that?" Phineas muttered, sitting up and glancing over to his step brother for any answer. Ferb simply shrugged.

"Let's go check it out." Phineas stated climbing out of bed, with Ferb following suit.

The two boys quickly left their room and wandered down the hall to the source of the wails.

"It's Candace." Phineas muttered to his brother, stating the obvious.

Ferb didn't respond.

Uncertainly, Phineas slowly raised his hand to the wood to knock on the door.

The sound of his knuckle hitting the door quickly silenced Candace. Not sure of what else to do, Phineas called out.

"Candace?" The red-hair boy waited for a response.

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

"What do you want twerp!" Candace snarled in response. The red-head teen was not in any mood to talk to her brother right now. Or both of them for that matter. Even if all she heard was one person knocking, and one voice that belonged to Phineas, she knew Ferb would be close by. The two were _always_ together. "Go away!"

"You okay? Your distress seems to have woken us up." Phineas informed.

"I told you two beat it!" Candace snapped yet again, hoping the ever increasing annoyance and fury in her voice would be enough to drive her two brothers away..

Of course, not to the surprise of Candace, Phineas didn't listen.

"Look, I know your upset about getting in trouble but Ferb and I can help. We can go back and time and fix all this if you want, or make you a clone, or something." Phineas offered.

Candace bared her teeth, suddenly realizing something in the back of her mind. She got in trouble for doing something bust worthy... The one time she wasn't all good and trying to be reasonable... of course she got trouble! She shook her head a little, and angrily stormed to the door. She opened the divider between her room and the rest of the house to face her two brothers. "You idiot! You don't get it do you?" She told the two angrily, though her gaze was locked on Phineas. "I just got busted for doing something we all know any parent would ground their kid for, just like you guys do everyday with your projects!"

"Huh? What are you talking about? Mom doesn't mind us doing our projects." Phineas stated, confused.

"Yeah, she would! If you guys actually got caught. But you guys never get caught because you guys always make it so space and time works with you so mom can never catch you!" Candace hissed.

"We've told you before Candace, we don't make our projects disappear." Phineas replied. "And also, we tell mom, but she seems happy and pleased enough that were doing our projects."

"She doesn't believe you guys, moron!" Candace replied which Phineas flinched at a little. "You guys are such selfish little brats! I swear! You guys go around trying to build your contraception each day just to drive me nuts! Then, while I try to stay the good child and stop you guys, I'm always deemed as a crazy, lunatic thanks to you two! And now, the one time I accidentally do something bad, according to mom anyways, I get in trouble! And you two didn't help me at all! And now you want to help me? Once I am grounded? Well guess what, you want to help? Just leave me alone you two idiots! I hate you both! I wish you weren't my siblings!"

Phineas' eyes widen in shock, no doubt because of his sister explosion. Taking a hesitant step back, his eyes sorrow and hurt filled, he turned and ran off to his room.

Ferb didn't say anything, though on the inside, it was pretty clear he was shock and angry with his step sister.

Candace silently watched Phineas go before angrily looking at Ferb. "What? You're not leaving yet? I told you to leave me alone!" She hissed.

Ferb didn't move.

After a long awkward pause, Candace groaned. "Look, I know what I said was maybe harsh but it's the truth! Now leave!"

Still Ferb didn't move. He didn't say a word, only stared right at Candace.

"I have my excuses! I don't care what you say." Candace hissed.

Ferb still didn't say anything.

Candace snarled a little before angrily grabbing the doorknob, ready to slam it in the green-haired kid's face.

"Candace, I don't think you have any right to be mad at either us." Ferb stated before the teenager could slam the door. "I mean, your points for being mad at us aren't really making that much sense. If you ever paid attention, Phineas tries to make you happy each day, but keep in mind he's 11 so he isn't always right on how to go about things. And by yelling at him, the only jerk/brat in this family is you. Keep that in mind." He paused. "And you're only trying to bust us because you're jealous. Jealousy is something powerful enough to drive people to do things they'll regret. Just like you have just done."

Candace gapped in shock for a minute, shocked her step-brother actually said something, before recovering herself to say. "What do you mean by jealous? I'm not jealous!"

Ferb blinked, not responding to her. Instead, he quickly turned and went back to his room to check on Phineas.

Candace watched her green-haired brother go before shutting the door with a small sigh. _Jealous? Am I really jealous?_

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

Phineas sniffed a little and whipped a tear from his eye. Yeah, he was pretty upset himself now. That was the first time he could remember that Candace literally just exploded on him like that. And honestly, it both depressed him and scared him.

Now he just wanted his sister not to despise him.

_I hate you!_

The last part of Candace's yelling had been the worse. His mind kept replaying it; bring out more tears that wanted to fall.

_You want to help me? Then leave me alone! I hate you! That's why I want you two busted!_

Phineas whipped his eyes again only to see Ferb coming in.

"Fe-Ferb!" Phineas stammered, quickly trying to regain himself. The last thing he wanted to do was cry in front of his stepbrother. "I didn't hear you coming down the hall."

Ferb just nodded a little and slowly walked over to sit on the bed next to Phineas.

Phineas sniffed again and looked away, which cause Ferb to give him a questioning look.

"I'm fine Ferb… guess I'm just a little freaked out." The red-head muttered quietly.

Ferb nodded a little in response.

"I mean, I never thought she hated us." Phineas stated, feeling the tears start to pool in his eyes as he said that phrase out loud.

Ferb cleared his throat a little. "I don't think she hates us so much as was upset."

"She said she hated us though..." Phineas murmured.

"If she doesn't want to have anything to do with us then we can't help that." Ferb reminded.

"But she's upset with us, and we can and should do something about that!" Phineas stated, taking a deep breathe to calm himself. "I don't want her hating us, otherwise we'll become a family that never talks to each other and pretends our siblings don't exist."

Ferb nodded a little again.

"We have to do something…" Phineas repeated, standing up and beginning to pace the floor. His early depression replace now by determination to make his sister forgive him. Suddenly, the light bulb went off in his head and Phineas grinned.

"I got it!" Phineas turned to his brother. "Ferb, I know what were going to do today!"

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

Candace, after finally changing into her daytime clothes, quietly wandered downstairs, incredibly thankful that Phineas, Ferb, and Linda were absent from the table. All she saw was he step dad, reading the paper.

"Good morning dad." Candace greeted politely, not sure how mad or upset the man was with her. So she made sure to keep a lower and quieter profile then normal.

"Good morning Candace." To her relief, her dad greeted in his normal cheery self. _Never thought I'd be so happy to hear a happy sounding British accent._ Candace noted silently.

"You're up early today." Lawrence added, snapping the teen out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, just woke up and was ready to be up I guess." Candace shrugged.

Lawrence smiled a little and looked back down. "Very nice." He mused quietly.

Candace took a piece of fruit from the fruit basket and sat down, silently munching on what she took. A ripe apple.

After a few bites, all the while Lawrence reading his paper and muttering softly and Candace staying wordless, Linda came into the room. The mom stopped for a moment at the sight of her daughter, eyes narrowed slightly.

Candace lowered her own eyes.

"Linda, darling, she's just eating. She hasn't done anything horrible." Lawrence soothed.

Linda only nodded slightly and turned to start working in the kitchen on breakfast. "Want anything for breakfast?" She asked the two at the table.

"No thanks." Candace replied while Lawrence shook his head.

Linda nodded slightly, and, soon enough, Phineas and Ferb came dashing in.

"Mom!" Phineas called as he and Ferb slid to a halt. "We need to talk to you!"

Candace, at the site of her brothers, cringed a little and completely diverted her gaze away. Thankful she couldn't feel the gaze of her brothers piercing her.

"What is it?" Linda asked.

"Just... Well, just talk with us? Alone?" Phineas asked. "Please?"

"Well, alright." Linda sighed.

Lawrence looked up in question before putting his newspaper down and standing up. "I think I'm going out for a bit. Quick morning walk. Cheerio." He walked over, gave Linda a quick kiss, then walked off.

Linda watched her husband go before turning back to Candace. "If your done eating then go back upstairs, you're still grounded."

Candace sighed but got up without argument. She quickly left the room, not even looking at her brothers whom she was now certain were looking at her.

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

Phineas silently sighed as his sister quickly left the room. Whether or not it was true, the obvious fact of Candace avoiding them meant that his sister was still mad.

But if his plan worked... Well, hopefully Candace would forgive both Ferb and himself.

"Mom." Phineas stated, turning back to Linda.

"Yes Phineas, what is?" Linda asked. Though she didn't sound annoyed or angry now. She sounded almost like her normal self.

This would at least make Phineas' and Ferb's task easier.

"Like we said, we need to talk to you." Phineas replied, pointing to his stepbrother to explain the 'we' in the phrase.

"Alright." Linda replied, quickly finishing up her task at hand, then turning to he two boys. "What's wrong?"

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

Candace stared sadly up at the ceiling of her room, arms stretched out to the side and legs aimlessly resting on the lower half of the bed. The teenager, at the moment, felt pretty guilty. The eyes of at least one of her brothers had left a burn mark as their gaze bore onto her. They probably wanted at least a simple greeting.

Then again, it could have been anger in their eyes. After all, after what she said, out of jealousy, who wouldn't be upset with her?

Candace had no idea when, but suddenly, the world around changed into a much more pleasing site...

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

_In the warm embrace of another person's arms, Candace laid comfortably on the beach, side by side with the man she loved. Jeremy. The blonde gently used a few fingers to stroke the orange colored hair._

"_Candace... I love you so much." Jeremy whispered softly as the boy leaned in even closer._

"_I love you too." Candace whispered back, ready to press her lips against his for at least a minute long period. She closed her eyes, leaning in for the chance._

_But it never came._

"_You don't love me! You hate me! You said it yourself!"_

"_What?" Candace opened her eyes again to see the tall handsome teen she loved to be replaced by a guy half the size._

"_Phineas! What are you doing here?" Candace exclaimed, scrambling away._

"_You said you hated me Candace! Not just that you hate Ferb too! Why do you hate us, Candace?"_

"_No! No! I don't hate you! I was... I was just! I'm sorry!" Candace stammered._

"_Candace... Candace..." The figure of Phineas began to dissolve._

"_What? Phineas! No! I'm sorry come back! I didn't mean it! Phineas!"_

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Candace. Wake up."

Candace eyes pried open as she stared up at the worried face of her brother. She blinked a few times before rubbing them and quickly sitting up. She hardly noticed Phineas and Ferb quickly step away as she did that though.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Candace asked.

The look of terror in Phineas' eyes both shocked and worried Candace greatly.

"Your door was open and well, we heard you murmuring, so we thought you were awake and we wanted to tell you something. Please don't be mad we uh..."

"I'm not mad." Candace soothed, cutting off the stammering Phineas. "What do you need to tell me?"

Phineas and Ferb exchanged a glance before the red-head spoke up again.

"We wanted to say sorry. Ferb and I, we had no idea that are projects... That they made you so upset." Phineas stated quietly. It was an extreme contrast to how the red-head normally was. And the site of an upset, yet almost silent, Phineas caused the older one's heart to twist in guilt.

She wanted Phineas to be back to his normal self.

"Phineas, I-"

But the brother cut off his sister quickly. "Candace, let me finish." Phineas stated. "Ferb and I knew it was going to be hard for you to forgive us when you've obviously been mad for awhile so we tried to do something to make up for it."

Candace narrowed her eyes, curious and wary. "What did you guys do?"

"We got you out of trouble." Phineas replied with a slight, almost hopeful smile.

Candace's eyes widen a little. The room was silent for a few seconds before Phineas spoke up again.

"Sort of anyways." He added, diverting his gaze away.

"How? What did you guys do?" Candace asked.

"Well, first we tried to explain to mom about what we do everyday, but she didn't seem to believe us, and only nodded and kept a smile on her face. Then after that, realizing it wasn't helping, we explained what really happened at the party and called up Stacy and Jeremy and a few other people from the party to back up our story." Phineas explained.

"Wait, you guys asked Jeremy for help? And he did?" The teenager gave a dreamy sigh. "He's such a good boyfriend".

Phineas and Ferb exchanged a glance, expressions unreadable.

Candace shook her head and cleared her throat. "So, mom believed you guys?" She questioned.

Phineas nodded. "Yeah, she said she'd come talk to you herself in a while, but she had to go run an errand. She says she cutting the grounding down to only a week, and you're get your phone back by Tuesday."

Candace couldn't help but smile. To think, instead of being stuck with no phone for days, now she would be free in 3 days! She could talk to Stacy soon enough and chatter up a storm with her, then call Jeremy and let him make her giggle.

"Candace?"

The teen was quickly jolted out of her thoughts by her brother again.

"Do you... not hate us anymore?" He asked hesitantly, his expression was one of fear and sorrow now.

All thoughts of her friends vanished at the expression of her little brother. She frowned deeply and couldn't help but quickly and curiously look over at Ferb.

The green-haired kid, at first glance, seemed completely normal. But a closer look showed the smallest hints of hope tinged with a slight sorrowful feel. But the stare, though it didn't have much feeling, it said the words perfectly clear.

She turned back to Phineas, smiling a little then dropping down to pull both of her brothers into her embrace.

"I don't hate you guys." Candace murmured softly. "Were family, I never did hate you and I'm so sorry for what I said."

You could almost feel the happiness now glowing off of Phineas. The red-haired child grinned happily and joyfully hugged his sister back.

"Kind of hard to hate family when your stuck with them forever." Ferb commented as he hugged his sister as well.

Candace chuckled a bit. "I love you guys."

"We love you too, Candace." Phineas replied, his closed peacefully in his sister's embrace.

**A/N**

**Was there a point to be me writing this? Nope, I just felt like it. Be thankful this is a story and not just random text. Hopefully it didn't suck though...**

**I didn't get the chance to involve Isabella (For Phinbella) or Perry. Two characters that many people love to see in Phineas and Ferb stories I have found, and I'm sorry for that.** **If it bothers anyone highly, then write about it in your review. If I feel like it, I may write up a one-shot highlighting a relationship or a Perry adventure. Like I said though, I need to be BORED!**

**The characters involved I did my best to write the characters the best I could. Ferb I think I nailed the best but maybe I didn't... I don't really know. :/.**

**There will be little mistakes here and there just cause I didn't feel like editing much. Sorry. :/**

**Anyways, no matter what hope you enjoy. And please, click the review button and give me back feedback. Whether it's a simple "I love it" or "awesome" or a long critical advice on what I should work on or whatever else can be put on a review. No matter what, I'd greatly appreciate it. :)**

**Thanks for reading. (Wow, over 5200 words. O_O. I'm not good with "short" one shots)**


End file.
